


a glutton for punishment

by broken_fannibal



Category: Casanova (UK), Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Corporal Punishment, Established Relationship, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Giacomo had been his usual flirty self all day. Aro had gotten more and more annoyed the longer it had gone on. It wasn't all too unusual, he had done it before, blatantly flirting with people right under Aro’s nose without acknowledging him in the slightest. But it was frustrating nonetheless.Right from the first time, he had done it, the punishment that had followed had never been a punishment in the traditional sense. Giacomo had enjoyed it too much for that. They both had.And Aro had a feeling that nowadays Giacomo did this specifically to get punished.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Giacomo Casanova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	a glutton for punishment

**Author's Note:**

> hey look it's a new good omens extended universe pairing!!
> 
> inspired by a starter from [this post](https://dragonroleplaystarters.tumblr.com/post/159128172507)
> 
> I started writing this a couple of months ago when I felt stuck on all my other wips and tonight I finally had the motivation to finish it!

“Do you know why I need to punish you?” Aro’s voice was cold and casual as he hung up his cloak.

The words sent shivers through him. He nodded.

“I can't hear you.”

Giacomo swallowed hard. “I flirted with the ladies of the court.”

Aro hummed. “Exactly. Though if I remember correctly you didn't stop at that, did you?” He watched him, the way he kneeled there on his elbows and knees on the bed. His spread legs were trembling a little. They would be downright shaking by the time Aro was finished with him. “You went on to flirt with the men too.”

“I did.” There wasn't nearly enough regret in his tone as there should be. In fact, there was barely any at all.

Aro slowly began walking towards the bed, keeping his steps quiet enough so Giacomo wouldn't hear.

Giacomo waited with bated breath. He couldn't see what Aro was doing or how close he was. But it sent a thrill down his spine, the unpredictability of it. He could, of course, turn his head. It wasn't forbidden. But he liked it better this way.

He jumped and yelped when cold hands grabbed his arse cheeks and squeezed them. He shuddered when they were pulled apart, baring him so completely. He already felt incredibly vulnerable with his legs spread as they were. But Aro always found new ways to expose and tease him.

Aro let go and ran his hands down to his thighs and back up. He loved feeling the ripple of Giacomo’s skin under his hands, he loved feeling the goosebumps that broke out on his skin wherever he touched.

“This is by far not the first time I’ve had to do punish you, Giacomo.”

He drew a shaky breath, hearing Aro say his name always had this kind of effect on him. The way he said it alone had been enough to get him hard in the past. It certainly wasn't much different now.

Aro was pleased to see the little twitches in the muscles of Giacomo’s back. The way his hole clenched and tightened. “How many more times will I have to do it until you learn to behave?” He didn't give him time to answer. “You know how this goes by now, don't you?”

Giacomo nodded.

Aro tutted. “What did I say about answering me?”

“I’m sorry!” Giacomo struggled to keep his voice steady. “Yes. I know.”

“I’m not so sure you do, given how often I need to remind of the rules,” Aro said. After a dramatic pause, he continued: “You will receive 5 hits for everyone you made advances to. You will count out every hit. If you mess up once, I’m starting over from the very beginning.”

A whimper escaped Giacomo’s throat and another wave of heat flared up in his stomach. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good.” Aro couldn't help smiling when he saw Giacomo tilting his hips, rising to meet him. So much for acting as if he wasn't overeager to feel the sting on his backside. As if he wasn't hard already. Aro could see it, could see his cock hanging between his legs, hard and heavy and red. There was a reason he had started putting a cloth under Giacomo’s body, he had soiled the sheets one time too many.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you liked it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
